


Summer's Tales

by Yepmissis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Harry is not helpless, M/M, Magic, Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort is still a bad guy, faes, not the magic world of J.K.R., old england
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yepmissis/pseuds/Yepmissis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angleterre, 1601. Harry, un jeune voleur à la tire, ne parvient pas à résister à l'envie de dérober la bourse d'un élégant noble aux yeux rouges quand l'occasion se présente. Une faiblesse qui chamboulera sa vie. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne saurait le dire. Au programme: Angleterre élisabéthaine, tensions et... magie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1  “Il n’est pas de vice si simple qui n’affiche des dehors de vertu.” W.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!   
> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous offrir une fic originale qui comporte toutefois de nombreuses similarités avec l'oeuvre originale. Si quelqu'un veut traduire cette fic, je ne m'y oppose pas tant que je suis prévenue d'abord. Pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire sur FF.net, les chapitres sont absoluments identiques sur les deux sites.   
> Bonne lecture!

La foule s’agitait devant la scène. Sous le regard dédaigneux des nobles et bourgeois qui les entouraient, assis confortablement dans les gradins qui bordaient le théâtre, les moins riches se bousculaient pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se jouait devant eux. Ils étaient venus voir une pièce écrite par ce fameux Shakespeare dont la renommée n’était maintenant plus à faire. On était en 1601. L’homme avait su charmer les foules avec son Roméo et Juliette, il l’avait enchanté avec le Songe d’une nuit d’été, avait réveillé son esprit patriotique avec Henry V, et l’avait fait frémir d’horreur devant la cruauté de Richard III. Enfin, ce n’était que quelques titres parmi toutes les œuvres du dramaturge. Cet homme était tellement prolifique ! On en venait à se demander s’il faisait autre chose qu’écrire, et s’il prenait seulement le temps de dormir.

La plupart de ses œuvres se jouaient au théâtre du Globe, construit à peine un an plus tôt. Des individus issus de toutes classes sociales s’y rendaient. Bien sûr, le prix des places variaient ; les plus chanceux pouvaient s’offrir une place assise dans les gradins tandis que les autres, en payant seulement un sous, étaient certes plus près ces acteurs, mais devaient rester debout dans la cour. Et ce n’était guère le plus plaisant des emplacements.

Une odeur nauséabonde y régnait, et mieux valait éviter tout contact avec le sol avec autre chose que ses pieds. En effet, certains ne pouvaient retenir leurs besoins pendant les deux heures ou plus de représentations. De plus, ils y étaient serrés, compressés. La sueur, abondante en cette chaude journée d’été, et les souffles se mélangeaient, les corps se touchaient, l’espace personnel était inexistant. Mais pour un moment de distraction, pour un instant de rêve, les miséreux n’y prêtaient guère attention. Ils étaient concentrés sur les acteurs, sur les costumes hauts en couleur, sur l’action. Ce qui faisait de cet endroit le terrain de chasse parfait des voleurs et des pickpockets, dont faisait partie Harry. Un mince jeune homme de seize ans doté d’une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs en désordre, et d’yeux verts aussi brillants que deux émeraudes.

Pour notre jeune ami, ce n’était pas seulement le terrain de chasse idéal, c’était SON terrain. Ayant grandi à deux rues d’ici, il connaissait la plupart des employés, eux aussi du coin. Il avait déjà rencontré les comédiens, qui l’avaient invité à explorer le théâtre et lui avaient révélé tous les petits passages secrets que sa forme délicate lui permettait d’emprunter. Aussi, étant donné ses bons contacts avec les gens du théâtre, on ne s’étonnait pas de le voir venir tous les jours, même si c’était pour assister à une pièce à laquelle il avait déjà assisté plusieurs fois. C’était parfait pour lui.   
Chaque jour, il se glissait parmi la foule, dans la cour du théâtre. Il repérait sa proie, souvent un homme bien ventru, dont les sens étaient déjà inhiber par l’alcool, et dont le reste de l’attention était accaparé par ce qui se jouait sur scène. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir à n’importe quel moment ; il devait veiller à ce que tout le public, celui assis dans les gradins et ceux debout dans la cour, soit obnubilé par l’histoire, en plus de sa victime. Quand ce moment précis se présentait, alors seulement il frappait. 

En parlant du loup, il ne lui restait maintenant plus que quelques secondes. La pièce qui se jouait aujourd’hui était Titus Andronicus, et un passage bien particulier ne manquait jamais de distraire les spectateurs de tout autre évènement extérieur : la scène du viol. Ou plutôt, l’après viol, lorsque les criminels, pour s’assurer du silence de la pauvre femme, lui coupait les mains… et la langue.   
Honnêtement, lui-même avait été complétement pris par surprise la première fois qu’il y avait assisté. Tant de violence ! En plus, les comédiens avaient une petite astuce qui rendait cette scène encore plus impressionnante : celui qui jouait la femme cachait dans ses manches et des petits sacs de sangs de porc, ou de poulet, qu’il faisait éclater au moment opportun. Chaque fois, sans aucune exception, le public était complétement pris par le jeu ; les gens criaient, certains s’évanouissaient, d’autres se retenaient de vomir. Dans certains cas, de rire. Mais Harry s’y était habitué, et avait vu cette scène pour ce qu’elle était : l’occasion idéale. L’occasion idéale dans l’endroit idéale. Une opportunité à ne pas rater. Aussi, il ne manquait aucune représentation. Les connaissances qu’il avait dans le théâtre avaient d’ailleurs commencé à la charrier, disant que pour son âge, il avait un humour bien noir. Certains, plus vulgaires, lui avaient conseillé d’aller faire un tour dans un bordel et de demander une pucelle, bien qu’il aurait du mal lui avaient-ils assuré, pour voir du vrai sang sans risquer sa peau. Il n’avait jamais sérieusement considérer cette idée. Son parrain, Sirius, acceptait peut-être la « profession » qu’il avait choisie par nécessité, jamais il ne tolèrerait qu’il souille davantage le nom des Potter en se rendant dans un endroit si mal famé. Lui-même n’en avait guère envie. Lorsque ce moment viendrait, ce serait avec la fille qu’il aimerait, il se l’était promis. Il n’avait peut-être pas beaucoup d’emprise sur sa vie, mais c’était un point sur lequel il ne reviendrait pas.

Juste au moment où il sortit de ses pensées, il vit les comédiens se mettre en place. Ah ! Enfin ! 

Il avait déjà repéré sa proie, et s’était placé stratégiquement. Quand le sang d’animal gicla, que le public cria, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il sortit le petit poignard qu’il avait dans sa manche, coupa le cordon de la bourse de l’homme qui ne se rendit compte de rien, et se fraya un chemin lentement – il ne devait jamais avoir l’air trop pressé- vers l’une des sorties. Arrivé entre deux gradins, il s’appuya contre les planches à sa gauche. Deux d’entre elles se décalèrent, libérant un petit passage dans lequel il se glissa, pour enfin se trouver sous les gradins, sous les pieds des nobles.  
En parlant de ceux-ci, vous vous demandez surement comment aucun d’entre eux n’a pu remarquer le petit méfait d’Harry ? Et bien voyez-vous, si ces damoiseaux et damoiselles venaient au théâtre, c’était certes pour se distraire et découvrir ce qui ravissait tellement leur souveraine bien-aimée, Elizabeth I, mais également pour se faire voir, pour se montrer et échanger les derniers ragots. Les places les plus chères du théâtre étaient d’ailleurs celles au-dessus de la scène, qui ne garantissait pas une bonne vue des comédiens, au contraire, mais permettait à leurs occupants d’être vus de tous. En plus, même s’ils avaient une bonne vue sur les gens du peuple, ils ne s’en souciaient aucunement. Pourquoi perdre leur temps à regarder ces gens crasseux et vulgaires quand ils pouvaient s’observer entre eux en chien-de-faïence ou apprécier une bonne pièce ? 

Pour cette raison, Harry ne s’inquiétait jamais d’être vu pas les nobles.

Mis peut-être que ce jour-là, il aurait dû y faire attention. Il aurait alors remarqué, dans le fond des gradins, un homme élégant, de haute stature et bien bâti, avec des cheveux noirs biens coiffés, et entouré d’autre gens de la noblesse, qui n’avait rien manqué de son vol. Qui avaient gardé ses yeux pourpres braqués sur lui dès l’instant où il avait sorti son poignard. Il aurait remarqué Tom Marvolo Riddle.

***

Comme chaque fois Harry patienta. Il attendit la fin du spectacle, attendit que les spectateurs s’en aillent. Ce n’était qu’une fois à cent pour cent certain que tout le monde avait déserté la cours et les gradins, qu’il osait sortir. Après, il se rendait chaque fois dans les coulisses.

« Harry ! Alors ? Comment j’étais aujourd’hui ? Aussi éblouissant que d’habitude ? » L’accosta Seamus, sans autre préambule.

« Eh bien… » Commença Harry avant d’être interrompu.

« Eblouissante tu veux dire. Mais franchement, combien de fois je devrai te dire de te changer dès ta sortie de scène ? Plus tu attends, plus il est difficile d’enlever le sang sur cette robe. Si on doit encore en acheter une nouvelle, ce sera avec ton salaire ! » S’exclama Dean, jamais très loin de son comparse.

En effet, Seamus, grâce à sa fine silhouette et à sa voix encore fluette, s’était vue attribué le rôle de la charmante jeune fille qui finissait mutilée. Il jouait d’ailleurs majoritairement des rôles féminins, et avait même interprété le personnage de Juliette. À cette occasion, Dean avait reçu le surnom Roméo, même si ce n’était pas son rôle. En tout cas, jouer une femme ne semblait pas déranger Seamus. C’était un comédien professionnel, et il semblait d’ailleurs trouver les robes assez confortables, étant donné qu’il passait un bon bout de temps dedans, même quand la pièce était finie, même quand elles étaient trempée de sang de poulet.

« Euh… méchant ! De toute façon, la majorité de ces robes sont bonnes à mettre au feu. »

« Seamus, je ne pense pas que les couturières apprécierait de voir une robe qu’elles rêvent de porter finir ensanglanter » dit Harry, trouvant enfin l’occasion de placer un mot. « Mais oui, tu étais aussi merveilleuse que toutes les autres fois. »

« Merveill… Oh non Harry ! Pas toi aussi ! Je suis une femme sur scène, d’accord, mais ne m’émasculez pas davantage en dehors de ça » se plaignit le jeune homme.  
Le petit irlandais afficha ensuite un sourire en coin, presque moqueur. « D’ailleurs… » dit-il lentement « Si tu nous rejoignais, je suis sûr que tu serais dans la même position que moi. Ça ne te tente pas ? Tromper le public ? Voir les hommes baver devant toi en sachant au combien ils seraient surpris si ton véritable visage leur était dévoilé ? Bien que dans ton cas… même au naturel tu les charmerais. »

« Seamus !!! » s’écria Harry, légèrement insulté.

« Quoi ? Vraiment, regardes toi ! Tu es plus petit que moi, plus fin que moi, tu as moins de poils au visage que ma sœur, et tu as ces deux magnifiques joyaux qui te servent d’yeux, bien que des fois je doute que tu les utilises… » continua son ami.

« Seamus !!! Tu… » Reprit Harry avant que Dean ne le coupe « As parfaitement raison. Ça ne t’intéresse absolument pas Harry ? C’est pas comme si les gars taillés comme Seamus et toi abondaient dans le coin, et c’est encore plus rare qu’ils aient un cerveau assez développé pour retenir tout le texte qu’on doit enregistrer. »

« Et qu’est-ce qui te dit que je l’ai, ce cerveau ? » rétorqua la menace aux yeux verts.

« Allons, je t’ai déjà vu faire répéter Colin. C’est à peine si tu posais les yeux sur ta feuille, et pourtant, lui donner la réplique ne te posait aucun problème. Diantre !!! Tu connaissais mieux le texte que lui, comme si vos places avaient été échangées et que c’était toi, le comédien professionnel ! »

« Colin est encore inexpérimenté mais… »

« En plus, tu aurais un boulot stable et honnête, contrairement à… »

« Ça suffit ! » cette fois-ci, c’était au tour d’Harry d’interrompre son vis-à-vis. Dean et Seamus faisaient partie des quelques personnes, assez rares, qui savaient d’où provenait son gagne-pain. Cependant, ils devaient être prudents, donc hors de question d’en parler à voix haute, surtout dans les coulisses du théâtre dont les murs avaient autant d’oreilles que ceux du Parlement. Bon, peut-être moins, si on se fiait aux rumeurs.

« Ecoutez » dit Harry, plus doucement « Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre offre, mais le monde du spectacle n’est pas fait pour moi. Même en tant que doublure, c’est trop dangereux d’après Sirius. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dean. « Je veux dire, certes ton gardien est dans une position assez… compliquée, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ? »

Décrire la situation de Sirius comme étant « compliquée » était un euphémisme. Son parrain était un évadé de prison. Pas n’importe quelle prison, mais bien la tristement fameuse Tour de Londres. Après avoir réalisé l’impossible, l’homme s’était caché dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Et quelle n’avait pas été sa surprise quand il était un jour, complétement par hasard, tombé sur une copie conforme de son meilleur ami quand il était enfant. Son filleul. Sa surprise avait été encore plus grande quand il avait appris que le garçon de neuf ans vivait dans la rue, se nourrissant du pain généreusement donné par le boulanger et de ce qu’il pouvait acheter grâce aux quelques pièces qu’il dérobait à l’occasion. Il s’était présenté, et les deux avaient tout de suite sympathisé.  
Plus tard, Sirius avait repris contact avec une connaissance aux activités plutôt louches, et avait remis la main sur une partie de sa fortune qu’il avait cachée avant d’être incarcéré. Cependant, cette fortune était plutôt maigre, et avait juste suffit pour leur acheter une petite maison dans les bas quartiers. Sirius étant un homme recherché, il était impensable qu’il se montre au grand jour, et de ce fait ne pouvait pas trouver de travail. Quand Harry avait proposé à son parrain de trouver un emploi, ce dernier avait refusé tout de suite. Et il lui avait spécifiquement interdit de travailler dans le monde du théâtre, ou tout autre chose trop publique. Selon lui, l’homme qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui avait tenté de le tuer quand il n’était qu’un nourrisson pouvait encore être à ses trousses, donc mieux valait éviter pour Harry de trop s’exposer. 

Il est vrai qu’Harry aurait certainement pu trouver un travail discret et plus honnête, mais il préférait quelque chose sans attache, sans patron pour le diriger et sans collègues. Ainsi, si Sirius devait repartir en cavale, les gens ne poseraient pas de questions lorsqu’il disparaitrait, car il n’imaginait pas laisser son parrain livré à lui-même. Son séjour dans la Tour de Londres avait laissé des marques, ce qui le rendait instable, et l’homme lui était trop cher. Il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner.

« Laisses tomber Seamus. Mais merci en tout cas. » Il sourit à ses deux amis.

« Harry ! » s’éleva une nouvelle voix.

Les trois garçons virent une jolie rousse courir vers eux.

« Ginny ! Alors tu l’as eu ce poste de couturière ? » L’interrogea le petit brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Evidemment ! Ça ne court pas les rues, les filles avec autant d’expérience que moi. Franchement, j’ai passé la moitié de ma vie à recoudre les vêtements de mes frères, et ça en fait une pile ! »

« Je suis content pour toi… mais tu ne vas pas regretter la boulangerie ? Toute ta famille y travaille… »

La jeune fille soupira. « Crois-moi, avoir un peu d’air pour soi-même qui ne soit pas empesté de farine, ça fait du bien. En plus, trop de travailleurs, c’est mauvais pour le commerce. On est tous entassés aux fourneaux, et au final on s’emmêlait les pinceaux. D’ailleurs Ron aussi cherche une autre voix.»

« Il veut entrer dans la garde royale, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Harry. Ron, comme une bonne partie des membres de la famille Weasley, n’était pas au courant de ses activités illicites. Les seuls dans cette situation parmi les rouquins étaient la plus que charmante jeune fille devant lui, et les jumeaux maléfiques. Ron avait beau être son meilleur ami, le garçon était trop borné, et avait une vision bien trop manichéenne des choses. De plus, il ‘était pas le plus discret des individus. Si Harry lui révélait son secret, il finirait surement au bout d’une corde dans le mois suivant.

« Oui, mais il est loin d’avoir la technique, ou même le comportement nécessaire… malheureusement j’ai bien peur qu’il finisse par s’engager en tant que fantassin, s’il persiste à vouloir servir son pays par les armes. Tiens au fait, tu passes par la boulangerie à ton retour ? J’ai ici quelques bouts de tissus qu’on allait jeter. Maman pourra peut-être en faire quelque chose. »  
Elle lui tendit une petit bourse, vertes foncée. Il la prit et la rangea dans sa poche. 

Il resta encore bavarder quelques minutes avec ses amis, avant de se décider à partir. 

***

Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ce qui l’attendait à la sortie du Théâtre.

Apparemment, quelques nobles avaient décidé de rester trainer dans les parages après la fin de la représentation. Pourquoi, il n’en avait aucune idée, mais leur groupe, par la richesse qui en rayonnait, contrastait fortement avec la simplicité des alentours.

Il étudia un peu la bande. Un des hommes auraient pu passer pour un vieillard, tant sa chevelure blonde tirait sur le blanc. Cependant, son visage et sa posture générale étaient ceux d’un homme dans la fin de sa trentaine, début de la quarantaine. Et ils reflétaient aussi sa bonne santé. L’homme à sa gauche avait de cheveux noirs bouclés, et des yeux d’un noir tout aussi profond. Il était un peu plus petit que blanchette, mais dégageait une certaine prestance, et une aura menaçante qui incitait davantage à s’en méfier. Ils étaient entourés d’autres hommes, tout aussi bien habillés qu’eux et certains tout aussi impressionnants, mais la dernière personne qui ressortait de ce groupe était celle qui tournait son dos à Harry.

L’homme était grand. Harry devait tout juste lui arriver aux épaules, et encore. Il se tenait droit. Même s’il ne voyait pas sa face, Harry pouvait deviner que cet homme était du style à garder sa contenance en toute occasion. À en juger par les regards que lui lançaient les autres nobles, cet homme devait être au-dessus d’eux dans l’ordre social. Ey il avait gagné leur respect ainsi que leur… crainte ? Était-ce bien ce qu’il décelait dans la posture de certains petit nobles, plus éloignés de l’homme mais indéniablement une part de ce groupe ? Enfin Harry remarqua un détail particulier : l’homme était riche. Ce n’était pas seulement sa tenue qui lui révélait ceci, mais aussi la bourse bien remplie qui pendait et qui avait glissé vers l’arrière de sa veste. Ce qui faisait qu’il ne l’avait plus à l’œil. Peut-être ne s’en rendrait-il même pas compte, si elle venait à disparaitre…

Non ! Harry, non ! Se réprimanda-t-il. En plein jour, dans un espace ouvert, c’est de la folie. Ils te repéreront tout de suite, ce sera trop louche…. 

Mais cette bourse, cette bourse d’un profond vert foncé, qui semblait si lourde… combien y avait-il là-dedans ? Assez pour être tranquille pendant une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ? Et même s’il y avait autre chose que des pièces, ils connaissaient certaines personnes qui lui échangeraient les objets qu’elle contenait contre leur juste poids en or… Non, Harry ! Pas de risque inutile ! Ne sois pas trop gourmand !

Mais juste au moment où il pensait s’en aller, un groupe d’hommes sortit de la taverne du coin. Ils étaient souls, sans aucun doute. Ils marchaient en zigzag et bousculaient les passants et… et se dirigeaient vers le groupe de nobles !

Harry y vit sa chance. Discrètement, il se joignit à eux. Dans leurs états, la plupart ne s’en rendirent même pas compte, et les autres l’accueillirent chaleureusement, passant un bras sur ses épaules. Lorsqu’il passèrent derrière les nobles, et juste derrière l’homme au dos tourné, il sortit son poignard et sectionna la cordelette.

La bourse lui tomba dans la main. Beaucoup plus lourde qu’il ne pensait

Impossible que l’homme ne remarque pas la disparition d’un tel poids.

Et justement, l’homme se retourna.

Emeraudes rencontrèrent rubis.

Harry n’y réfléchit pas deux fois ; il se retourna et courut, s’engouffrant dans la première ruelle qu’il aperçut.

Le noble et ses acolytes le prirent en chasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Un passant, ce jour-là, aurait été surpris par l’agitation dans les rues du Sud-Est de Londres. En effet, s’il était plutôt commun de voir de temps à autre un voleur se faire pourchasser par les autorités, il était plus rare d’en voir un pourchassé par un groupe de nobles.

Le spectacle, de prime abord, était assez cocasse.

Tandis que le jeune homme, grâce à sa petite silhouette, se faufilait habilement parmi les badauds et les échoppes, et semblait être familier avec son environnement, ses poursuivants avaient plus de mal. Ils étaient ralentis, non seulement par leurs épées encombrantes et leurs vêtements plus bouffants, mais aussi par les gens et les vendeurs qui n’avaient pas manqué de remarquer leur statut, et l’opulence qu’ils dégageaient. De partout, on mendiait, on les invitait à entrer dans un établissement, on cherchait à attirer leur attention sur un article…

Mais ce n’était que de prime abord. Une observation plus minutieuse révélait une situation bien moins amusante.

Car ces nobles-là ne se gênaient pas pour avoir recours à la violence. Un mendiant trop insistant ? Une prostituée trop effrontée ? Un marchand trop téméraire ? Au mieux ils les rejetaient violemment. Au pire, ils distribuaient des coups qui laisseraient des marques pour un certain temps, ou rendaient un doigt ou deux inutilisables. Et c’est bien parce qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps de dégainer leurs armes que le sang n’avait pas encore coulé. Comment ces chiens osaient-ils les toucher ?

Harry avait bien conscience de la brutalité de ses poursuivants ; Les cris de surprise et de douleur derrière lui ne lui avaient pas échappés. Il devançait peut-être ces gens de la haute, mais la distance qui les séparait n’était pas assez grande à son goût. Pour dire vrai, il était assez surpris de ne pas encore avoir réussi à les semer. Il pensait les perdre dans la foule, il pensait qu’ils seraient désemparés devant la réalité de la classe populaire, mais ils se révélaient plutôt coriaces pour des gens élevés dans la soie. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reprendre son souffle ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Il ne doutait pas que s’il était pris, ce serait plus que des bleus ou que des doigts cassés qu’il récolterait; sa punition serait plus… permanente.

Peut-être était-il temps de recourir à sa petite astuce ? Non. Pas si tôt. Mieux valait garder un as dans sa manche au cas où la situation devenait vraiment problématique. En plus, il était toujours exténué après l’avoir utiliser, et si jamais ces hommes parvenaient tout de même à le rattraper, alors s’en serait fini de lui.

Heureusement, il avait un autre atout indéniable : il connaissait ces quartiers de Londres comme sa poche. Ce n’est pas vraiment comme s’il avait pris du plaisir à en étudier le moindre recoin et les moindres ruelles, c’était plus une question de nécessité. Entre cinq et neuf ans, quand il avait été voué à lui-même, savoir quel chemin menait à un cul-de-sac ou pas était une question de vie ou de mort. À cette époque, il n’était pas encore aussi habile au vol à la tire, il fallait donc qu’il parvienne à perdre les poursuivants occasionnels le jour. La nuit… la nuit il y avait d’autres monstres qu’il fallait fuir. C’était à ses dépens qu’il avait appris cette leçon.

En tout cas, une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait que se féliciter d’avoir pris la peine d’explorer et de mémoriser ces allées. Il savait exactement où il allait, et une idée lui était même venue à l’esprit. Oui, il serait bientôt débarrassé de ces noblaillons.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant s’ils le suivaient toujours de près, et tourna à gauche au prochain coin, s’engageant dans une sombre ruelle en pavés bordée de maisons à colombage et en torchis.

Une ruelle qui se révéla être une impasse.

Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de l’étroit passage, suivis de près par ses poursuivants qui s’immobilisèrent à quelques mètres de lui, certains essoufflés, d’autres souriant à pleines dents d’un air satisfait. Mais tous avaient de la sueur sur le front, preuve de l’effort physique que cette course leur avait demandé. Bien. Il aimait savoir qu’il leur avait donné du fil à retordre.  
Enfin, peut-être pas tous. Il avait pensé un peu trop vite.

L’avantage, et le désavantage de cette ruelle, était sa largeur. Elle était si étroite que deux hommes adultes auraient du mal à se tenir côte à côte sans être compressé l’un contre l’autre. Le bon côté, c’était qu’il était sûr de ne pas être entouré, d’être attaqué par derrière. Ce qui était plus problématique c’était qu’il n’y avait, en apparence, qu’une seule voie de sortie et que celle-ci était actuellement complétement obstruée. Aussi, il n’était pas surprenant qu’il n’ait pas tout de suite remarqué l’homme aux yeux rouge qui se tenait en queue de peloton.   
Les autres nobles durent se déplacer pour lui faire place, jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne se placer devant eux, faisant face à Harry. Ce dernier pu étudier le visage du noble avec plus d’attention que lors de leur première, et bien brève, rencontre.

Il avait des traits ciselés : des pommettes hautes, un nez fin et droit, le teint pâle. On ne pouvait nier sa beauté, mais le seul mot qu’Harry aurait utilisé pour décrire cet homme en général était « cruel ». Car la beauté dont il était doté était la même que celle de Lucifer. Une beauté qui vous attire pour mieux vous trainer dans les fin fonds de l’enfer. En plus… Il n’y avait pas une goutte de sueur sur son front. Pire, il affichait même un sourire hautain et amusé, comme si poursuivre Harry n’avait été qu’un jeu d’enfant pour lui, une frivole partie de chasse.

Si c’était ce qu’il pensait, Harry n’allait pas le contredire. Pas encore du moins.

« Tu es bien téméraire gamin… » La voix de l’homme était de velours, et pourtant indéniablement ferme, autoritaire. Elle s’accordait parfaitement à son physique. « Ton petit tour pendant la pièce était amusant, et je n’en ai que faire si tu t’en prends à ces piètres excuses d’êtres humains…mais si tu es assez stupide pour t’attaquer à moi, Lord Marvolo Riddle, c’est une toute autre histoire. »   
Il dit tout cela d’un ton très calme, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, mais Harry put déchiffrer un éclat de colère au fond de ses yeux rubis. Alors comme ça il l’avait remarqué depuis le théâtre ? Mince, cet homme était d’une toute autre trempe que ceux qu’il allégeait de leurs bourses habituellement. Il fallait vraiment qu’il fasse quelque chose à propose de son impulsivité à l’avenir.

« Pas très bavard n’est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce la peur qui t’empêches de parler ? » Reprit l’homme après quelques secondes passées sans qu’Harry ne prononce le moindre mot. Les autres nobles ricanèrent.

Riddle fit un pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre Harry et lui. Le jeune homme se tendit. 

« Quel est ton nom, gamin ? » demanda le noble.

« …Walter Parck » répondit Harry d’un faux air contrit. Il savait depuis longtemps que donner un faux nom était plus efficace que refuser de répondre. Les gens étaient satisfaits sur le moment et vous laissaient tranquille, sans que cela ne vous engage à rien à l’avenir.

« Menteur. » Malheureusement, tous n’étaient pas assez naïfs pour tomber dans cette petite combine. « Enfin, ton nom n’a pas vraiment d’importance. Ce que je veux, c’est récupérer ce que tu m’as dérobé gamin. Rends-moi mon bien. »

En énonçant cet ordre, Riddle avait baissé les yeux, capturant le regard d’Harry et plongeant dans les deux émeraudes. Le regard de l’homme était d’une telle intensité que le petit brun sentit le début d’une migraine apparaitre. Néanmoins, il parvint à répondre, le menton bien haut et le dos droit : «Pardonnez-moi Messire. Je crois que je vais garder votre bourse. Prenez-ça comme un payement pour m’avoir fait autant courir. »

Il entendit des hoquets de surprise provenant des autres nobles, et vit passer un rapide éclat de surprise dans les yeux de l’homme qui lui faisait face. Surement n’avait-il pas l’habitude que l’on refuse de lui obéir. Mais cet éclat disparut, et à la place naquit une lueur d’intérêt qui fit briller ces deux orbes comme si elles étaient réellement faites de pierre précieuse. 

« Ton audace est rafraîchissante, mais je me dois d’insister. Je puis même te promettre que si tu me rends ce qui m’appartient sans faire davantage d’histoire, je ne te livrerai pas aux autorités. » Susurra Riddle d’un ton doucereux.

Oh non, Riddle n’allait pas le livrer aux gardes, ça Harry le savait depuis que l’homme avait ouvert la bouche. Non, cet individu était du genre à laver son linge sale en famille. Pourquoi mêler un intervenant extérieur à ses affaires quand il pouvait lui-même s’en charger, de la façon qui lui plaisait ? Non, il n’allait pas le livrer aux gardes, tout simplement pour pouvoir punir Harry comme il seyait. Et Harry était prêt à parier que la corde de chanvre serait un acte de clémence en comparaison avec ce que Riddle gardait en réserve pour ceux qui l’offensaient. 

Le noble était comme un serpent. Un serpent qui se tapit au sol, qui reste calme quand vous passez à proximité, quand vous pensez ne pas de devoir le craindre, pour enfin, au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, frapper et vous infuser son venin mortel. Harry en avait bien conscience. Ce n’était pas évident, mais pour lui qui était habitué à analyser la posture des gens, tout dans l’allure du Lord et dans ces mouvements transmettait ce message. Dès qu’Harry lui rendrait ce qu’il lui avait volé, l’homme frapperait, soudainement, sans prévenir, comme le serpent qu’il était. 

Il était temps de sortir l’as de sa manche.

Il soupira. «Si vous insistez tellement, je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup d’autres choix. Très bien, je vais vous la rendre… » Il sortit lentement une bourse verte de sa poche, sous le regard attentif de Riddle. « … j’espère juste que vous n’avez rien de trop fragile là-dedans, ou que vos larbin ont de bons réflexes ! »

Et sur ce, il lança la bourse en l’air. Tous les nobles la suivirent du regard. Elle passa au-dessus de la tête de leur meneur, trop haute pour qu’il ne puisse l’attraper, et tomba plus loin. Ce fut le noble aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui l’attrapa.

« Je l’ai My Lord ! » s’exclama-t-il, tout excité, en agitant la bourse dans sa main.

« Bien Mucilber. Gardes la moi un instant, veux-tu ? J’ai encore une petite affaire à régler avec notre jeune ami… »Dit-il en se retournant, bien déterminé à faire payer le petit insolent maintenant que son bien était en main sûre.

Mais Harry n’avait pas perdu de temps. Dès qu’il avait jeté la bourse, et que tous les regards l’avaient suivie, il s’était mis à courir vers le mur qui fermait la ruelle.

Pendant sa course, il se concentra. Il focalisa son attention sur les muscles de ses cuisses, sur ses biceps, ses mains. Il concentra son énergie en ces différents endroits. Lorsqu’il sentit son flux énergétique interne se mettre en mouvement, et répondre à ses attentes, il sauta.

Les nobles, ayant reporté leur attention sur lui, avaient commencé à lui courir après, mais ils furent interrompus dans leur élan quand ils virent Harry se servir du mur comme d’un tremplin, pour ensuite rebondir sur la façade de la bâtisse à sa gauche, puis agripper le rebord en bois de la fenêtre de la maison à droite. Ils crurent qu’il allait se glisser à l’intérieur de l’habitat, et certains faisaient déjà demi-tour pour faire irruption chez l’habitant, mais le jeune homme fit tout autre chose. 

Défiant les lois de la gravités, il sauta de la fenêtre, et se propulsa jusqu’au toit voisin. Il n’en attrapa la charpente que du bout des doigts. Un des nobles fit la remarque qu’il allait s’écraser au sol mais contre toute attente, révélant une force insoupçonnée chez une personne d’une silhouette si frêle, il se hissa sur le toit. 

Et disparut de leur champ de vision.

Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna en maître.

Puis, lentement, avec hésitation et plein d’appréhension, les nobles baissèrent les yeux vers leur meneur. 

Celui-ci se tenait immobile au milieu de la ruelle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le dernier endroit où le jeune homme avait été vu. Son visage ne portait pas l’expression de colère à laquelle ses serviteurs s’attendaient, mais une avidité pure. Comme celle que l’on verrait, des années plus tard, chez les hommes qui découvriraient pour la première fois de l’or au fond d’une rivière du nouveau continent.  
Il resta ainsi un instant. 

Ses subordonnés commençaient tout juste à se détendre, rassurés que leur Lord ne sois pas fou de colère et que de ce fait, leur mort soit reportée, quand Tom Marvolo Riddle se tourna soudainement vers eux.

« Mucilber ! Ma bourse ! » Ordonna-t-il, sans hausser la voix mais d’un ton ferme.

« Oui, Maître ! » Le noble s’avança et fit une révérence, tendant respectueusement la petite pochette verte. Riddle la prit, et se figea sur l’instant.

Les autres nobles, sentant le changement chez leur Lord, se tendirent. Seul Mucilber ne sembla pas prendre conscience de son étrange réaction et leva les yeux, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.  
Celle-ci s’effaça rapidement quand il remarqua le regard furieux que Riddle lui lançait.

BAM. Un coup de botte de la part de l’homme à son menton, et il s’affaissait à terre, tombant sur le dos. Ladite botte vint se placer sur son sternum et s’y appuya de tout son poids, lui coupant le souffle.

« Lucius ! » Aboya l’homme aux yeux rouges maintenant comparables aux flammes de l’enfer, tant une rage brûlante rongeait leur propriétaire.

Le noble aux cheveux blond s’avança, et s’agenouilla devant son maître, gardant le silence mais posant un regard inquisiteur sur l’homme qui se dressait devant lui.

« Prend ça ! » Dit Riddle, en lui lançant la bourse. Dès qu’il l’eut en main, Lucius comprit. Oh, cette erreur allait coûter très cher à Mucilber. Sans aucun doute. Et justement…

« Dis-moi Mucilber… » Commença le terrifiant Lord. Il augmenta encore la pression sur le torse de son serviteur. « Y a-t-il eu tant de mariages consanguins dans ta famille que tu en es le triste résultat ? Ou ta nourrice t’a t’-elle fait tomber quand tu n’étais qu’un marmot, limitant irrémédiablement ton potentiel cérébral ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison expliquant que tu n’aies pas remarqué ça !!!» Il reprit la bourse des mains de Lucius dans un mouvement sec, dénoua la petite cordelette, et déversa le contenu de la sacoche sur le visage de l’homme sous ses pieds.

L’homme à terre ferma les yeux, s’apprêtant à recevoir de lourdes pièces ou des joyaux sur la figure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand tout ce qui lui tomba dessus, ce fut quelques bouts de tissus hautement colorés.

Oh !

« Juste Oh ! Mucilber ? » dit Riddle , le ton sarcastique. Parfois, il avait l’impression que son Maître pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Crois-moi, je suis loin d’en avoir fini avec toi! » reprit l’homme. « Mais nous réglerons tout ça une fois de retour au domaine. Après tout, nous n’allons pas nous abaisser au niveau de ces vermines et nous battre comme des chiffonniers dans cette ruelle crasseuse et pestilente. Mais soit assuré que quand ce sera terminé, tu auras enfin quelques neurones dans cet espace vide où devrait normalement se trouver ta cervelle ! Bien sûr, un tel processus ne sera pas sans douleur, tu comprends n’est-ce pas ? »

Mucilber hocha difficilement la tête, et le poids sur son sternum disparut. « En parlant de vermine… » Riddle se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius.

« Contactes Queudver. Je veux qu’il mène une enquête sur notre petit acrobate. Le rat a une semaine pour me faire un rapport, et il vaudra mieux que celui-ci soit concluant. Pour vous tous! »

Il reporta son attention sur l’homme qui peinait à se relever.

« Quand à toi Mucilber, une fois ta punition reçue, tu surveilleras jour et nuit le marché noir et les antiquaires. Tu sais que si le contenu de ma bourse venait à disparaitre, ou à tomber entre les mains du premier venu, j’en serai profondément déçu… »

Inutile de terminer cette phrase. Tous ceux présents savaient que décevoir Tom Marvolo Riddle revenait à se condamner à l’enfer sur terre. Suivi de près par un allé simple pour l’enfer sous terre.

……………………………………………….

À l’insu des nobles qui quittèrent rapidement la ruelle, Harry n’était pas très loin. 

Il se reposait sur un toit en chaume, deux maisons plus loin. Pour une fois, il appréciait le fait d’être de petite taille et en sous poids. Il faut dire que cette matière, faite à partir de paille, n’aurait peut-être pas soutenu son poids s’il pesait une dizaine de kilos de plus. 

Il ne pouvait que remercier la providence que ces hommes aient abandonné la chasse. Après sa prestation acrobatique, il n’aurait plus été en état pour prendre la fuite ; il était exténué, ses muscles le lançaient et s’engourdissaient en peu plus seconde après seconde. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de rester là, allongé et immobile. Si ses poursuivants l’avaient découvert, il aurait suffi qu’ils aillent chercher une échelle ou mettent feu au toit. Il n’aurait rien pu faire, si ce n’est attendre qu’ils s’emparent de lui, comme un fruit mûr attend d’être cueillis. 

Harry avait découvert cette qualité spéciale, à double tranchants, quand il vivait encore chez sa tante. Son cousin ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans les livres, et préférait passer son temps avec ses compères à pourchasser Harry. Un jour, tandis que le petit Harry fuyait, courant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à ses assaillants, il avait souhaité de tout son cœur être plus rapide. Son attention s’était portée sur ses jambes, déjà douloureuses par l’effort requis, et il se souvenait s’être imaginé qu’il avait des jambes aussi puissantes que celles d’un cheval, des jambes qui ne fatigueraient pas.  
Il avait ensuite eut une drôle de sensation, comme s’il pouvait sentir le mouvement du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, et comme si ce sang se dirigeait vers la partie inférieure de son corps.  
Tout à coup, la douleur dans ses jambes avait disparu. Et il avait accéléré. Il avait couru à une vitesse jamais vue auparavant.

Il avait réussi à semer son cousin, mais même quand il s’en était rendu compte, il n’avait pas pu arrêter ses mouvements. C’était comme si son corps était pris d’une volonté propre. Finalement, ce fut quand il ses réserves d’énergies s’épuisèrent qu’il s’écroula. Après cela, il ne put se lever. Ce fut un patrouilleur qui le trouva le soir, et le porta jusqu’à chez lui.

Harry avait laissé de côté cet évènement pendant quelques temps, jusqu’à ce que le même scénario se déroule à nouveau. Après cela, il expérimenta. Il découvrit que ce n’était pas que ses jambes, mais toutes les parties de son corps qu’il pouvait optimaliser : quand il se concentrait sur ses bras, il pouvait porter des choses plus lourdes. Sur ses yeux, il pouvait améliorer sa vision Une fois, il avait réussi à faire des trous dans un mur en se focalisant sur ses doigts. 

Ce pouvoir ne durait jamais bien longtemps cependant, et venait toujours au prix d’une extrême fatigue et de muscles douloureux. Il ne devait donc pas y avoir recours n’importe quand.  
Aussi, en cet instant, il était complétement incapacité.

Au moins il ne pleut pas, se dit-il, se plongeant dans l’observation des nuages, seule activité à sa disposition.

…………………………………….

Il reprit le contrôle de ses membres dans la soirée.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, un détour par la boulangerie s’imposait. Ginny serait certainement de retour du théâtre à cette heure-ci, et il devait s’excuser pour les bouts de tissus qui ne parviendraient jamais à sa mère.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il approchait sa destination, une délicieuse odeur de pain fraichement sorti du four emplissait ses narines. Son estomac gargouilla. Il n’avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir.  
Il arriva devant la chaumière et toqua.

Une dame à peine plus petite que lui, bien ronde et dotée d’une chevelure rousse où quelques cheveux gris avaient récemment fait leur apparition lui ouvrit la porte.

« Harry chéri ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de faire un pas en arrière pour mieux l’observer. 

« Tu vas bien ? Nous commencions à nous faire su souci pour toi. Ginny est rentré il y a une bonne heure, et quand elle nous a dit que tu devais venir ici après avoir quitté le théâtre dans l’après-midi… »  
« Je vais bien Mme. Weasley, ne vous en faites pas. »Dit-il en souriant. Cette femme était comme une mère pour lui. Il était convaincu que si elle n’avait pas déjà eu une famille si nombreuse, et si son mari et elle ne peinaient pas déjà à joindre les deux bouts, elle l’aurait adopté dès qu’elle l’avait vu, dix ans auparavant.

« Harry ! » S’écria une autre femme aux cheveux roux, mais plus jeune, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ginny… tu sais que mon nom n’est pas un synonyme de bonjour, n’est-ce pas ? » 

« Tais-toi un peu ! Tu as une idée de la frayeur que tu m’as faite ? Quand je sors du théâtre, le tenancier me dit que tu étais pourchassé par des hommes et quand j’arrive ici… »

« Pourchassé ? POURCHASSE ? » S’exclama Molly Weasley, perdant quelques couleurs. « Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Ils ne t’ont rien fait j’espère ? Qui était-ce ? Des voyous ? Des voleurs ? »

« C’étaient des… voleurs, c’est ça. » dit Harry en lançant un regard en coin à Ginny qui lui lançait un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches. 

« Justement, » continua le jeune homme. « Ils m’ont pris les tissus que tu m’avais donné Ginny. Désolé… » Il n’eut pas à forcer l’air penaud qu’il afficha ; se frottant la tête d’une main.

« Voyons Harry ! Ce n’est pas grave. Tant que tu es entier et qu’il ne t’ont rien pris de plus important… mais vraiment, de nos jours, ces jeunes n’ont plus de retenu. Voler de telles pacotilles! Et à un jeune homme aussi intègre que toi ! Il est loin, notre Robin des Bois… » dit Molly, en soupirant.

Elle se redressa soudainement, comme si une idée lui était passée par la tête.

« Après tes mésaventures, tu dois être affamé, non ? Attends un instant, je vais te chercher quelques miches. Tu verras ! Elles sortent juste du four, de quoi te remettre d’aplomb après tant d’émotions. » Sur ce, elle quitta la salle de séjour pour se rendre dans l’atelier à l’arrière de leur maison.

Dès que Molly eut quitté la pièce, Ginny attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise. Considérant le fait qu’il n’y avait pas une grande différence de taille entre les deux adolescents, Harry était plutôt impressionné par la féroce jeune fille.

« Idiot, idiot, idiot ! C’est une chose de voler les gens qui ont une bouteille à la main dès les premières heures du jour, c’en est une autre de t’en prendre aux nobles ! À quoi pensais-tu Harry ?»

« Comment sais-tu que… »

« Je te l’ai dit ; Tom, le tenancier, a tout vu. Il tenait à l’œil des clients qui avaient trop bu et qui sortaient de son établissement. Tu as de la chance qu’il t’ait à la bonne ! Quelqu’un d’autre t’aurait dénoncé illico presto. »

« Je me suis laissé emporter, c’était une erreur mais… »

« Une erreur qui aurait pu te coûter la vie ! » Elle desserra les mains, lâcha son col et vint les placer sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda, des larmes dans ses grands yeux de biche. « Je sais que tu fais ça pour que Sirius et toi ayez une vie plus ou moins…convenable. Mais réfléchis bien. Je pense que Sirius préfèrera passer quelques jours l’estomac vide que de te voir pendu à une corde. »

Juste à cet instant, Molly revint dans la pièce.

« Voilà Harry. Je t’ai mis de quoi nourrir Sirius aussi. Ah ! Et les jumeaux te passent le bonjour, ils sont un peu occupés aux fourneaux, mais ils t’invitent à revenir quand tu veux… conter tes exploits ? De quoi parlent-ils ? » Demanda-t-elle, l’air confus.

Harry s’éloigna de Ginny, prit le sac que lui tendait Molly. « Rien de bien important Mme. Weasley. J’ai juste été engagé par une vieille dame pour attraper ses poules et la situation était assez risible. Ils aiment me charrier à ce sujet, c’est tout. »

Il offrit à la femme un beau sourire, posa un baiser sur sa main, puis sur celle de Ginny, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais y aller, si vous voulez bien m’excuser. Sirius doit attendre mon retour, et vu qu’il ne sait toujours pas comment allumer un feu, j’ai peur qu’il meurt de froid si je tarde trop. »

« Aucun problème mon chéri. Passes quand tu veux. » lui dit Molly. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il vit Ginny lui lancer un dernier regard, mi-implorant, mi-exaspéré.

…………………………………………….

Quand il parvint à la petite bâtisse que Sirius et lui occupaient et qu’il entra, personne ne vint l’accueillir. L’odeur de l’alcool flottait dans l’air.

Ah, ainsi c’était un de ces jours…

Il était parti tôt le matin. Ce qui signifiait que Sirius pouvait aussi bien avoir commencé à boire à midi qu’en début de soirée.

Il s’approcha de la paillasse sur laquelle dormait son parrain. L’homme respirait, et ronflait même légèrement. Bon, au moins, il était encore en vie.

Honnêtement, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Sirius pour ses problèmes de boisson. L’homme buvait jusqu’à s’en ridiculiser et à en perdre conscience, mais il ne le frappait ou ne le molestait jamais. Ce qui était bien mieux que beaucoup d’individus qu’il avait observé ou rencontré.

L’homme avait vécu huit ans d’enfer, et même maintenant il devait vivre cloîtré dans une chaumière miteuse. Pour quelqu’un de la haute, il était difficile de se remettre d’une telle déchéance. Harry lui-même avait des origines nobles, du côté de son père, mais étant donné qu’il n’avait jamais connu le style de vie qui allait de pair avec une telle naissance, il ne pouvait pleurer cette existence.   
Il prit le pichet d’eau et remplit un gobelet qu’il plaça à proximité de son parrain. Il aurait soif à son réveil. Puis, il ferma la fenêtre sous laquelle dormait Sirius. Sirius dormait toujours la fenêtre ouverte. Il aimait voir les étoiles dans le ciel, cela le rassurait. Cela lui rappelait qu’il n’était plus en prison.

Alors Harry attendait chaque nuit que son parrain s’endorme, pour fermer les volets avant d’aller dormir. Il ne savait que trop bien qu’une fenêtre grande ouverte était une claire incitation au vol.   
Leur chaumière n’était pas bien grande ; une pièce principale où ils dormaient et mangeaient, une pour leurs besoins, et une où prendre un bain, à de rares occasions. Son espace personnel, dans la pièce principal, était celui-ci au-dessus de la mezzanine. Sirius lui avait installé un drap au plafond pour séparer cet endroit du reste de l’habitat, disant qu’un jeune homme en pleine croissance avait besoin d’intimité bien qu’Harry n’en fasse pas grand cas. Avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et une paillasse pour dormir était plus que suffisant à ses yeux.

Cette nuit-là, ce ne fut qu’une fois monté sur sa mezzanine qu’Harry sortait la bourse verte qu’il avait encore dans sa poche. Il était temps de voir quels trésors elle contenait, si importants aux yeux de Marvolo Riddle.

Il défit la cordelette et remarqua, amusé, que l’embout de celle-ci représentait une tête de serpent. 

Il ouvrit la bourse.

En son sein, outre quelques pièces d’or, se trouvait une chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle était accroché un pendentif, sur lequel était gravé un grand S. à côté de ce pendentif reposait une bague. Un anneau doré surmonté d’une pierre noire, triangulaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut au son du galop d’un cheval suivit de près par les grognements de son parrain qu’Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à se lever aux aurores, il n’eut aucun mal à sortir de sa couchette et à se mettre en mouvement. Le jeune homme se changea, troquant sa chemise de nuit pour ses vêtements de jours, et se lava rapidement le visage avec de l’eau qui se trouvait dans un bol non loin de sa paillasse. Il passa la main quelques fois dans ses cheveux, mais n’insista pas trop sur ce point-là ; qu’il se coiffe ou pas, il aurait éternellement la tête de quelqu’un qui venait de tomber du lit.

Avant de descendre de sa mezzanine, Harry enfila le pendentif autour de son cou, le dissimulant sous sa chemise, et plaça la bague au fond de sa chaussure. Il ne pouvait ni la porter au doigt, elle serait trop voyante, ni la garder au fond de sa poche. Son métier lui avait appris que c’était loin d’être un endroit sûr.

« Mini-Cornedrue, encore ici à cette heure-ci ? Et… cette maudite lumière ne veut-elle pas juste… disparaitre ?! » S’exclama Sirius quand il le vit descendre. L’homme était accoudé sur la table au centre de la pièce, se servant de ses mains pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui l’aveuglait.

« Vu l’état dans lequel tu étais hier soir, je suis plutôt étonné que tu sois debout avant moi. », dit Harry en venant le rejoindre à table. « Quant à la lumière, je doute que le soleil accepte de briller moins fort juste pour tes beaux yeux, même si je le lui demandais poliment, Sirius. » Il prit un des pains que lui avait donné Molly la veille et le découpa en grosses tranches à l’aide de son poignard. 

C’était l‘homme en face de lui qui lui avait offert cet ustensile, peu de temps après leur rencontre. Depuis, c’était l’un de ses biens les plus précieux, et l’un des plus utiles : il s’en servait pour voler, se défendre ou se nourrir… un objet indispensable dans sa situation.

« Désolé pour ça… sinon, tu trouves vraiment que j’ai de beaux yeux ? » remarqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

L’homme était impossible. Ivre-mort à peine quelques heures plus tôt, flanqué d’une migraine, mais déjà à taquiner son filleul.

« L’effet de l’alcool ne doit pas encore s’être complétement estompé si tu me lances les mêmes blagues que celles que tu sers aux serveuses des tavernes. » Harry tendit une tranche de pain à son parrain. « Manges. Ça aidera à faire passer ta gueule de bois »

Celui-ci la prit et demanda, un sourcil levé « Et depuis quand sais-tu comment faire passer une gueule de bois ? » Il mordit dans son pain. Mastiqua. Avala. 

« En plus, je sais que tu n’es pas du genre à aller guindailler toute la soirée dans une taverne. Ce qui m’amène à la deuxième question, comment diantre sais-tu quelles phrases j’utilise avec les femmes ? » La question était sensée. Depuis qu’ils vivaient ensembles, Sirius n’avait presque jamais quitté la chaumière, et dans les rares occasions où il le faisait, il n’allait pas aller mettre sa vie en danger juste pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Peu importe à quel point il en avait envie. Harry ne l’avait donc jamais vu en contact avec une femme, mais…  
Harry ne put dissimuler le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n’avait jamais raconté cette histoire à Sirius parce qu’il en avait toujours été un peu embarrassé, mais il était parvenu à la conclusion que son parrain en serait sûrement davantage mortifié que lui.

« Un soir, quand j’avais treize ans, tu avais, disons… un peu abusé sur la boisson, et tu m’as pris pour une fille… »

Sirius afficha une expression épouvantée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, je ne t’ai rien fais d’-d’inconvenable, n’est-ce pas ? » Harry étais touché par l’inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de son parrain. Il le rassura rapidement.

« Non, non, ne t’inquiètes pas. Tu m’as juste appelé « gente demoiselle » tout au long de la soirée, et tandis que je te servais verre d’eau sur verre d’eau dans l’espoir que tu dessaoules un peu, tu as débité toutes tes phrases d’accroche… » 

Oui, décidément, la tête que faisait son parrain en cet instant compensait amplement sa gêne. 

« Franchement Sirius, Veux-tu mettre ton pied sur ma nuque ? Quelle femme tomberait pour ça ? » demanda-t-il, en partie pour le taquiner, et en partie parce que cette question lui avait trotté dans la tête un bon bout de temps.

« Celle qui aime tenir les rênes une fois à l’ombre des regards… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» répondit l’homme aux yeux noirs, l’air tout à fait sérieux.

« … »

« Vois-tu Harry, il arrive que quand un homme et une fem… » Reprit Sirius, interprétant mal son silence.

« J’ai compris ! J’ai compris ! » S’écria l’adolescent. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus traumatisant ; que j’apprenne que mon parrain aime…ça, ou que tu aies dit une chose pareille à un enfant de treize ans. » Il se servit un verre d’eau et le porta à ses lèvres.

Sirius le regardait d’un air amusé. « Tu sais Harry, dans la noblesse, il arrive que l’on marie nos filles à cet âge-là. Bon, je reconnais que la plupart des parents attendent au minimum un an ou deux en plus, mais ce n’est pas si exceptionnel. D’ailleurs, si tu avais eu la vie que tu méritais, tu serais peut-être déjà marié à ton âge. Fiancé pour sûr ! »Dit-il, tout en se servant une autre tranche de pain.

À ceci, Harry avala de travers et crut qu’il allait en mourir tant il toussa. Il parvint à reprendre son souffle après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme jeta à son vis-à-vis un regard hébété. « Fiancé… ? »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête d’un air solennel, confirmant ses mots « Oui, Fiancé. » Un éclat taquin apparut au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il se frotta le menton, une expression songeuse sur le visage. « Au fond, rien ne nous empêche d’y remédier. Il y a l’adorable Ginny, ou encore cette autre fille dont tu me parles de temps en temps…Hermione, c’est ça ? »

Son filleul le regarda un moment en silence, comme si son cerveau avait besoin de temps pour bien considérer tout ce qui lui avait été dit. Puis il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Non, non, non Sirius ! Honnêtement, ne te sens pas obligé de jouer les marieuses. Hermione ? Non, non, non. C’est une fille super mais il y a Ron et…oublie ! »

« Et Ginny ? »S’enquit Sirius, toujours tranquillement assis à table.

« On a d’autres chats à fouetter pour l’instant, tu ne crois pas ? » lâcha Harry dans un soupir, tout en enfilant sa cape et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« D’accord, » lui dit son parrain, au moment où il passait le pas de la porte. « Tu vas au théâtre aujourd’hui ? ».

L’adolescent fit une pause. Puis il lança par-dessus son épaule « Non, la récolte a été bonne hier. Je reviendrai de bonne heure. D’ailleurs, ce serait bien si tu tenais encore debout à ce moment-là, s’il-te-plait. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la maison. Juste au moment où il fermait la porte, il entendit Sirius marmonner dans sa barbe. « Il n’y a plus une goutte de vin dans ce trou à rat, de toute façon… »

Harry fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, ignorant le ressentiment qui émanait de son parrain. C’était souvent ainsi quand ce dernier était réveillé au moment de son départ.

…………………………………………………………….

Bien que Sirius l’ignore, il était évident qu’Harry n’irait point au théâtre ce jour-là. C’aurait été inconscient, c’aurait été une preuve d’amateurisme. C’aurait été suicidaire.

Il était prêt à parier tout ce qu’il avait que le noble de la veille, Marvolo Riddle, avait posté des hommes dans les environs du lieu de divertissement. Tout le quartier était donc à éviter. Qu’à cela ne tienne ; comme il avait dit à Sirius, ils n’étaient pas dans l’urgence. Il y avait un bon nombre de pièces dans la bourse qu’il avait chapardée, et il pourrait revendre les objets plus tard, quand la surveillance aurait été relâchée.

C’était une erreur fréquente chez les débutants : ils trouvaient le bon pigeon, lui soustrayaient ce qu’ils désiraient… et allaient directement revendre les objets de valeur au marché noir, ou à l’antiquaire le plus proche. Généralement, ils se faisaient attraper dans les jours suivant. Les plus chanceux finissaient au pilori, et les autres avec un collier de chanvre. 

Aussi, Harry attendait toujours un bon mois avant d’agir, et quand il le faisait, se rendait de l’autre côté de la ville. Passé ce laps de temps, les nobles s’étaient fait à l’idée que leurs biens avaient disparus, et s’étaient déjà consolés en les remplaçant.

Actuellement, il se dirigeait vers la partie Nord-Est de Londres. Sirius lui avait donné une idée en parlant d’Hermione. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait plus vu son amie, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de son temps libre pour lui rendre une visite ? De plus, pour une fois il avait de l’argent à dépenser pour payer le passeur. Merci Riddle.

Hermione habitait du côté Nord de la Tamise, du « bon » côté de Londres. Cela n’avait rien de bien étonnant ; ses parents n’étaient pas nobles, mais son père était médecin, ce qui lui conférait une position prestigieuse en dépit de l’absence d’un titre de noblesse. Il n’était pas non plus surprenant que dans ces conditions, c’était souvent la jeune fille qui leur rendait visite. Ni Harry ni les Weasley ne pouvaient se permettre de gaspiller de précieuses pièces pour la traversée, sans oublier qu’aucun d’eux ne se sentait vraiment à l’aise dans l’environnement bourgeois sur l’autre rive où de nombreux puritains prêchaient contre la décadence et les vices qui régnaient dans les quartiers sud.

Non qu’ils n’en aient pas de leur côté ; certain puritains tentaient d’attaquer le mal à sa racine, et se positionnaient juste au-devant des théâtres, ultimes lieux de débauche à leur yeux. Personnellement, Harry les trouvait plus amusants qu’autre chose.

Il y avait un point de passage à proximité des quartiers de divertissement, mais par sécurité, le jeune homme décida de faire un petit détour. Il prendrait une barque plus à l’Est.  
Un pari risqué néanmoins, car dans ces environs, ce n’était pas seulement des petits voleurs et pickpockets qui sévissaient, mais de véritables réseaux de criminels en tout genre. Voleurs, assassins ou charlatans étaient sous la coupe d’un homme influent. Ce dernier leur offrait son soutien et sa protection en échange d’une partie (la majorité) de leurs recettes. Les individus qui agissaient seuls intégraient rapidement l’un de ces groupes… ou disparaissaient.

Mais à cette heure de la journée, Harry estimait ne pas avoir grand-chose à craindre. 

Il avait tort apparemment.

Alors qu’il arrivait presque à destination, qu’il se trouvait à quelques rues de la rive, on l’interpella.

« Eh, Potter ! Ça fait un bout de temps qu’on t’as plus vu ! »

Harry s’arrêta, jurant tout bas. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui connaissaient son vrai nom. Ce qui signifiait que cet individu était quelqu’un qu’il avait rencontré enfant, ce qui, dans ces quartiers, ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Il se retourna. Devant lui se trouvait un groupe d’enfants et d’adolescents crasseux. Le plus âgé se tenait en tête. Il était plus grand qu’Harry, pas vraiment un exploit ceci-dit, avait de courts cheveux châtains foncés, une mâchoire carrée. À en juger par son apparence et l’odeur qu’il dégageait, il ne devait pas avoir pris un bain depuis plusieurs années. 

Harry fit un mouvement de tête en guise de salut. « Marcus. »

Marcus Belby. Un enfant des rues parmi tant d’autres. Harry l’avait rencontré peu de temps après que les Dursley l’aient mis dehors. Ils avaient fait quelques coups ensembles, avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Et il avait l’impression que l’objet de leur séparation allait revenir sur le tapis.

« Tu n’es pas en chasse j’espère ? Tu sais que Mr. G. n’apprécie pas les braconniers sur son territoire. » dit le jeune homme, en s’approchant d’Harry tandis que ses compères restaient à l’arrière.  
Bingo.

« Pas d’inquiétude. J’ai juste quelques soucis de mon côté, et je passe juste par ici pour les éviter. » dit rapidement Harry, en levant les mains devant lui pour l’apaiser.

L’autre le regarda d’un air calculateur, levant un sourcil.

« Tu sais, si tu nous rejoignais, je suis sûr que Mr. G. pourrait s’occuper de tes… soucis. »

« Marcus, écoute. Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’ai aucune envie de bosser pour le compte d’un homme que je ne verrai jamais. Ton choix, c’est ton choix. Respecte le mien. Je ne chasse pas sur le territoire de ce Mr. G., et je ne vous pose pas de problème » Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Marcus. « Laisse-moi tranquille, d’accord ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête. Il recula de quelques pas. Harry se détendit, sentant que le danger était passé.

« D’accord. Mais souviens-toi, je suis sûr qu’en cas de besoin, tu serais accueilli à bras ouverts dans notre petite famille. Si tu es aussi habile que tu l’étais à l’époque, passer les tests ne te posera aucun problème ».

« Merci Marcus, mais vraiment, ça ne m’intéressait pas à l’époque, ça ne m’intéresse pas maintenant, et ça ne m’intéressera probablement jamais. »

« On verra Harry, on verra. » 

Sur ce, le jeune homme aux yeux verts prit son départ.

Quand il eut disparu de leur vue, une fillette s’approcha du grand adolescent.

« On fait quoi aujourd’hui Marcus ? Le quartier rouge où les paris ? »

« Ni l’un ni l’autre Pénélope. » Marcus se tourna vers ses compagnons. « On va du côté des théâtres aujourd’hui ! Tendez l’oreille, et rapportez-moi tout ce que vous apprendrez sur le garçon que vous venez de voir. Son nom est Harry Potter. »

……………………………………………………..

Harry ne fut que brièvement surpris quand Hermione lui ouvrit la porte, de constater que Ron était aussi présent. Le jeune homme avait commencé, quelques mois plus tôt à lui faire la cour. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il tenait absolument à être engagé dans la garde royale ou dans l’armée. Avec son éducation et son intelligence, il ne pourrait jamais trouver un travail plus « noble », c’était donc sa meilleure chance pour se faire bien voir de Mr. Granger.

« Bonjour Harry ! » s’exclama Hermione. « Entre, entre. C’est dommage, mère est à l’église, et père a été mandé aux chevets de la reine. Ils auraient été contents de te voir. » 

Il avait rencontré la jeune fille quand ils n’avaient que huit ans. Ses parents et elle étaient venus assister à une pièce, mais à la sortie elle s’était perdue dans la foule et avait été acculée par un homme saoul aux allures de troll. Harry était venu à son secours, l’avait aidé à retrouver ses parents, et depuis ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Par la suite, il avait toujours été bien reçu quand il leur rendait visite. Il aimait visiter le laboratoire de Mr. Granger, et l’homme était plus que ravi de partager son savoir. Quand ils s’étaient rendu compte qu’Harry était analphabète, il avait directement entreprit de remédier à ceci et lui avait appris à lire.

Leur relation avait tellement évolué que les parents d’Hermione lui avaient même demandé s’il voulait emménager avec eux. Mais à ce moment-là, Harry avait déjà fait la connaissance de Sirius, et ne pouvait pas imaginer abandonner cet homme, le dernier lien qu’il avait avec ses parents. Il avait donc dû refuser, malgré ses instincts qui lui criaient d’accepter.

« Hey ! Harry ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda Ron quand ils vinrent le joindre dans la salle de séjour. Le roux se leva et serra le bras de son ami.

« Ça va Ron. J’ai vu Ginny au théâtre, content qu’elle ait eu ce poste de couturière. » Ils s’assirent chacun sur un fauteuil.

« Assieds –toi Harry. Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé. » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ron la regarda s’éloigner. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit « Franchement, je me demande pourquoi ils n’engagent pas de serviteur pour ce genre de tâches. A part pour le ménage, ils font tout par eux-mêmes dans cette famille. Ils ont assez d’argent pourtant» 

« Ron, tu crois vraiment que c’est le style d’Hermione et de sa famille de respecter les conventions ? Et ne t’en plaint pas ; si Mr. Granger était comme les autres bourgeois, il chercherait à marier sa fille à un noblaillon. Tu n’aurais absolument aucune chance. En fait, tu n’aurais même pas pu entrer dans cette maison. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête et en souriant d’un air condescendant.

« Toi non-plus… » Grommela son ami.

« Moi non-plus. » Acquiesça Harry. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusion sur sa situation. Il ne se faisait pas non plus d’illusion sur le compte de son ami. Il savait que si Ron était né dans la noblesse, il serait un abruti arrogant. Le garçon avait toujours eu du mal avec ses origines, contrairement à ses frères qui en rigolaient et appréciaient la liberté que celle-ci leur conférait.

Un silence s’installa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione revint dans la pièce.

« Alors Harry, dis-moi tout ! Comment est la nouvelle œuvre de Shakespeare ? J’ai entendu d’affreuses choses à son sujet. » Elle leur donna leur tasse et s’assit sur un siège vacant.

« Honnêtement, elle ne sera pas à ton goût. Trop de sang pour cela. » Il but une gorgée de son breuvage, se délectant de son goût épicé. Le thé était un produit de luxe qu’il avait rarement l’occasion de déguster.

« Je ne comprends pas son succès. Cet homme est d’une barbarie ! Toujours du sang, toujours des morts, tant de personnages et d’histoires qu’on en perd le compte… sans parler de son humour grossier. » 

La jeune fille avait à maintes reprises traversé la mer pour accompagner son père durant ses voyages. En France, elle avait découvert les œuvres de dramaturges français comme Robert Garnier et Alexandre Hardy, et était tombée sous le charme de celles-ci. Alors évidemment, quand elle les comparait aux auteurs anglais, et plus particulièrement Messire Shakespeare, le gouffre entre ces auteurs était abyssal. Un vrai choc culturel.

« Moi je l’ai trouvé plutôt bien… » dit Ron, tout bas.

« Ça, ça ne m’étonne pas, Ron. » lança la jeune fille en buvant en peu de thé.

Le rouquin s’empourpra, il posa sa tasse et se leva brusquement. « Comment ça ? ça veut dire quoi ? »

Hermione posa elle aussi sa tasse, et foudroya son ami du regard. « Il n’y a qu’un simple d’esprit ou un assoiffé de sang pour vouloir s’engager dans l’armée alors que nos relations avec l’Espagne sont encore si problématiques ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances suicidaires ! »

Ah, ainsi c’était la raison de la présence de Ron. Il avait dû prévenir la jeune fille de son projet.

Harry pensa qu’il aurait mieux fait de venir un autre jour. Il n’était jamais bon de trainer dans les parages quand les choses éclataient entre ces deux-là.

« Par tout les saints, Hermione… » Commença Ron avant d’être interrompu.

« Ne me parle pas de saints, tu sais que je n’en aie que faire ! » 

Définitivement, c’était un mauvais jour. Quand Hermione lançait des remarques religieuses, cela signifiait qu’elle était vraiment, vraiment énervée.

Il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Hermione, » dit-il doucement.

« Quoi ?! » Aboya la jeune fille, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

« J’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu pourras peut-être m’éclairer. » Il enleva sa botte et sortit la bague. 

« Nom de… où as-tu trouvé un tel bijou Harry ? » s’exclama Ron.

« Une connaissance de mes parents me l’a donné. C’est un héritage familial. » mentit-il, sans aucune hésitation. Il la tendit à Hermione. « J’ai remarqué un symbole dans la pierre, mais j’ignore ce que cela signifie. Peut-être que tu auras une idée… »

Sa colère totalement oubliée face à un nouveau mystère, Hermione prit la bague et l’examina avec soin. En effet, on pouvait voir, gravé dans la pierre, un dessin : un triangle, au sein duquel était dessiné un cercle coupé en deux.

« Ça ne me dit rien… » annonça finalement la jeune fille, une fois son analyse terminée. « Mais si tu veux je chercherai dans la bibliothèque. Tu as autre chose ? Puis-je la garder le temps de l’étudier ?»  
Harry hésita un instant. Puis il décida de garder le médaillon secret. « Non. C’est tout. Et non, désolé. Je préfère la garder avec moi… »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

« Aucun souci. Je comprends, ça vient de tes parents, tu dois y être attaché émotionnellement. Je vais juste dessiner le symbole pour l’avoir sous les yeux si besoin alors, d’accord ? »  
Il hocha la tête. Hermione alla chercher de quoi faire un croquis, puis revint. Après cela, la discussion reprit, mais plus légère.

Mission accomplie.

…………………………………………….

Lorsqu’Harry descendit de la barque, de retour sur la rive Nord, le soleil se couchait déjà.

C’est au tournant d’une ruelle qu’il fut pris par surprise.

On le saisit par le bras et le traina rapidement dans une petite cour sombre en pavés. Quand il eut le temps d’analyser ses environs, il remarqua qu’il était cerné de toutes parts.   
Il pensa d’abord que c’était les hommes de Riddle, mais remarqua des enfants dans le groupe qui l’entourait. Et devant lui se dressait Marcus, les bras croisés et l’air menaçant.

« T’as fait une belle pioche hier, n’est-ce pas Potter ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« … pardon ? » répondit Harry. 

« Je te parle du noble à qui t’as chouré la bourse ! Y avait un de ses hommes qui trainait autour du théâtre, à poser des questions sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Disait pas pourquoi, mais moi je te connais. Je sais que si quelqu’un est à ta recherche de la part d’un de ces gens, c’est que tu les as eus. »

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais ses instincts lui criaient de courir, de prendre la fuite. Cette rencontre ne se terminerait pas aussi simplement que celle qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. À ce que je sache, le territoire de Mr. G. ne s’étend pas jusque-là. » dit-il, tout en commençant à rassembler son énergie.

Marcus s’approcha, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Non, mais vois-tu, il a décidé que tous ceux qui voudraient passer sur son territoire devraient payer un petit droit de passage… »

« N’importe quoi. Tu ne m’as rien réclamé tout à l’heure. »

« Tout à l’heure, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait une si belle récolte. Mais là c’est différent. Alors tu nous donnes ce que tu nous dois, et on te laisse partir. T’as compris ? » Harry vit certaines personnes autour de lui s’approcher, les poings serrés. Ils étaient nombreux.

« Et je vous dois combien ? » Peut-être pouvait-il s’en sortir sans causer d’histoire.

« Tout ce que tu as. »

Apparemment non.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » gronda-t-il, en regardant Marcus dans les yeux et en dirigeant son énergie vers ses bras et ses jambes.

Quand ils foncèrent sur lui, tous en même temps, il était prêt. Il para la plupart des coups, en distribua lui-même quelques-uns bien placés, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il était dans leur territoire, et comme les rats affluent autour d’une carcasse, le nombre de ses assaillants ne cessait d’augmenter. 

Certes, la cour était petite, mais encore trop large pour qu’il ne puisse atteindre les toits en sautant. Il devait donc se rapprocher des bords. Il devait passer au travers du mur que formaient ses attaquants autour de lui. Petit problème, sa réserve d’énergie n’était pas éternelle. Et plus la lutte durait, plus il sentait qu’il approchait sa limite. Diantre ! Ces gens étaient tenaces ! Même ceux qu’il avait mis à terre en premier se relevaient.

Quelques coups l’atteignirent. C’était mauvais, très mauvais. Non seulement il ne serait plus en état de se défendre, mais il serait totalement à leur merci s’il n’arrivait pas à s’enfuir avant que le contrecoup de ses efforts arrive.

Il sentit ses muscles se faire douloureux. Premier signe.

Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas ici, pas comme ça. Après qu’ils en aient fini avec lui, ils l’abandonneraient probablement ici, ensanglanté. Ils le laisseraient aux vrais rats qui, attirés par l’odeur du sang, ne tarderaient pas montrer le bout de leur museau. Et qui n’ignoreraient certainement pas le festin présenté devant eux. S’il en restait quelque chose, son corps serait probablement méconnaissable. Sirius, les Weasley, Hermione… personne ne saurait ce qu’il aurait advenu de lui.

Pas comme ça !!!

Juste au moment où cette pensée apparut dans son esprit, il sentit le médaillon qu’il portait sous sa chemise se mettre à chauffer.

Assailli de toutes parts, il n’avait pas le temps de s’interroger sur ce phénomène, mais tout à coup, il sentit un regain d’énergie lui traverser le corps. La douleur dans ses muscles se dissipa. Il regagna le plein contrôle de ses membres.

Il envoya un poing dans le ventre d’un homme qui lui fonçait dessus. Celui-ci vola et alla s’écraser contre le mur. La même chose se passa lorsqu’il donna un coup de pied à Marcus qui s’apprêtait à le poignarder dans le dos. Tous ceux présents dans la cour s’arrêtèrent. Ils l’observèrent, une lueur effrayée au fond des yeux. Un homme, grand et d’une carrure impressionnante, estima que ce n’était sûrement que de la chance et s’approcha, la main tendue comme pour se saisir de lui.

Harry n’attendit pas que cela se produise. Il avança, à une vitesse surhumaine, attrapa l’avant-bras de l’homme et serra. 

Un « CRAC » retentit dans la cour, suivit du cri de douleur de l’homme qui tomba à genoux.

Harry, pris d’une nouvelle vague d’énergie, saisit l’homme par ses épaules et le souleva.

Dans la cour, les gens n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La vision était presque ridicule, tant la différence de taille et de stature entre les deux combattants était importante. Et pourtant, ce petit bonhomme, qui avait l’air si fragile, parvenait à soulever le tas de muscle comme si ce n’était qu’un sachet de farine.

Harry lança l’homme vers ses compères, qui les percuta en s’écrasant au sol.

Le reste de ses assaillants, ceux qui étaient encore conscients, prirent la fuite alors. 

La menace aux yeux émeraude resta là, debout dans la cour. Il sentit son énergie retomber, revenir à un niveau normal, mais le médaillon ne perdit pas de sa chaleur.  
Il attendit que surgisse le contrecoup, mais rien ne vint. Son corps n’était ni faible ni douloureux.

Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Dans un état second, il retourna jusque chez lui en courant. Il s’excusa auprès de Sirius, prétextant qu’il ne se sentait pas très bien, et monta sur sa mezzanine. Il tira le drap qui lui servait de rideau.  
Les mains tremblantes, il enleva sa chemise, et observa le pendentif qui reposait contre son torse. N’était-ce qu’une illusion d’optique ou bien celui-ci brillait-il vraiment ?

Lentement, il enleva le médaillon.

Une douleur atroce se répandit dans tout son corps, sa vision se noircit. Il ne tarda pas à sombre dans l’inconscience, mais avant cela, crut entendre comme un murmure, un sifflement. Une voix froide et cruelle qui susurrait son nom.

« Harry Potter… »


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy entra dans le manoir Riddle le cœur serré par l’angoisse.

Certes, il amenait des nouvelles à son maître, mais si celles-ci ne suffisaient pas ? Depuis les événements de la veille, le Lord se comportait étrangement. Il était difficile de prédire quelle serait sa réaction.

Il était en colère. Ce point-là était irréfutable. Les cris de Mulciber avaient résonné dans toute la demeure le soir de leur retour et ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l’état d’esprit du maître de maison.  
Mais d’un autre côté, il semblait aussi… excité ? Fébrile ? Comme un enfant qui aurait découvert un nouveau jouet et qui attendait impatiemment d’entrer en sa possession. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que Riddle considérait le garçon. Après tout, Lucius l’avait vu de ses propres yeux, l’adolescent avait du potentiel. Il pourrait être intéressant de l’avoir sous leur contrôle si d’aventure, des besognes nécessitant plus de dextérité se présentaient à eux.

De l’extérieur, on aurait pu croire que le manoir serait un endroit lumineux, car, comme bon nombre de manoirs anglais, sa façade était recouverte de grandes et hautes fenêtres. Il l’était dans un sens. La lumière du jour pénétrait bel et bien en son sein, mais le reste de la décoration obscurcissait l’ambiance, rendant son intérieur froid et inhospitalier.

Les murs du grand hall n’avaient pas été recouverts de tapisserie. Les pierres étaient à nue, grises et froides. Le sol était en bois, mais alors que la plupart des nobles préféraient un bois brun chaleureux ou assez clair pour leur rappeler le printemps quand l’hiver frappait et assombrissait le paysage, Riddle avait fait peintre le sien en noir. 

Il y avait deux sortes de rideaux pendus aux fenêtres. L’une, généralement tiré en permanence devant les vitraux, était faite d’une matière délicate et légèrement bleutée. Elle laissait entrer les rayons du soleil, mais leur conférait une lueur plus pâle, baignant la pièce dans une lumière fantasmatique. Les rideaux de la deuxième sorte étaient épais et d’un noir profond. Tiré, ils assuraient que rien ni personne à l’intérieur de la bâtisse ne pourrait être vu de l’extérieur.

Assez pratique quand le maître requérait un peu d’intimité pour des affaires plus…délicates.

En tout, il apparaissait clairement qu’il n’était pas dans l’intention du propriétaire que ses invités se sentent à l’aise lorsque ceux-ci lui rendaient visite.  
Cependant, cela ne déterrait guère Lucius. Lui-même n’avait jamais été un homme très chaleureux, et avait une nette préférence pour les couleurs froides.

Un serviteur l’accueilli à l’entrée, s’inclinant mais ne proposant pas de le débarrasser. Bien que cela eut été inutile en cette saison, c’était également parce qu’ils savaient que les visiteurs du manoir Riddle ne s’attardaient jamais bien longtemps. Pas s’ils avaient le choix.

Il suivit un autre serviteur qui le guida jusqu’au bureau du Lord. Ils montèrent la rangée d’escaliers qui se trouvait au centre du hall, prirent le couloir de gauche, déjà illuminé par quelques torches étant donné l’heure tardive, et s’arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif, noire, ornée de nombreuses gravures représentant des serpents.

Le serviteur toqua doucement.

Un « Entrez » autoritaire leur parvint de l’autre côté de la porte.

Tom Marvolo Riddle était installé derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil pourpre d’une taille impressionnante mais qui ne diminuait en rien l’imposante carrure de son occupant. Non que Lord Riddle eût été excessivement musclé ou large d’épaule, mais la prestance que cet homme dégageait…

« Lucius. Je ne t’attendais pas de sitôt. », fut la simple salutation de son maître. Il ne leva pas les yeux du papier qu’il était en train de rédiger.

Lucius vit du coin de l’œil le serviteur qui l’avait accompagné s’incliner et se retirer, fermant la porte sans un bruit derrière lui. 

Il fit une révérence, puis mis un genou à terre, gardant les yeux au sol.

« Maître. Je vous prie de pardonner ma venue impromptue, mais j’ai des informations à vous transmettre. », dit-il, toujours dans la même position.

« Le rat aurait-il déjà terminé son enquête ? Ou est-ce que son incompétence a-t-elle atteint de nouveaux sommets ? Je peine à croire qu’en seulement un jour, il eut été capable de constituer un rapport aussi complet que celui que j’espérais. » Malgré les mots durs, le ton du Lord n’avait pas changé. Il était froid et autoritaire, comme d’habitude.

Lucius ne bougea pas d’un pouce. « Ce n’est pas le cas, Maître. Mais Pettigrow estime que ce qu’il a appris aujourd’hui est d’une importance suffisante pour vous être transmis à l’avance, dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Relève-toi Lucius. » L’homme obéit, remarquant au passage que son maître avait posé sa plume et poussé les papiers sur le côté. 

« Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui pourrait autant m’intéresser ? » demanda le Lord en posant les coudes sur son bureau et appuyant son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

« Un nom, Maître. »

Lucius vit un éclat apparaitre dans les yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Oui, l’intérêt de l’homme était bel et bien piqué. Eusse été une autre personne devant lui, il était certain qu’elle aurait trépidé d’excitation sur son siège.

« Le nom de notre petit acrobate ? ». Le Lord avait le souffle court. Comme s’il retenait sa respiration. 

« Oui maître. Apparemment, Pettigrow aurait rencontré des enfants aux alentours du théâtre cet après-midi. Des petites vermines, mais qui seraient familières avec le jeune homme que nous avons rencontré hier. »

Il se tut, mais vit que son maître gardait toujours ses yeux posés sur lui et ne faisait pas de geste pour l’interrompre. Il continua donc.

« Une fillette nous a donné un nom. Elle-même n’était pas une connaissance proche de celui que nous cherchons, cependant son meneur lui aurait dit comment il s’appelait. Une pièce suffit à lui délier la langue.» 

Pendant qu’il parlait, le Lord s’était levé et était allé se placer devant la fenêtre, fixant l’horizon, une main posée délicatement sur la vitre, l’autre dans son dos.

« Son nom Lucius, donne-moi son nom… » dit-il, en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Harry Potter, my Lord. »

Brièvement, une expression de surprise traversa le visage de l’homme. Néanmoins, elle fut rapidement remplacée par un large sourire, qui n’avait rien de plaisant. Une lueur folle brillait maintenant au fond des yeux écarlates. Les doigts posés sur la fenêtre se crispèrent, et un crissement se fit entendre à travers la pièce lorsqu’ils griffèrent la vitre, laissant dans leur sillage une très fine entaille.

« Harry Potter… » susurra le Maître, la voix froide et cruelle.

…………………………………………………………………….

«…Potter ! Potter ! Vous m’entendez ? »

Lentement, Harry revint à lui. Il cligna des yeux. Une silhouette sombre se dressait au-dessus de lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs. 

« Sirius ? » Sa voix sortit faible, hésitante. Le monde était flou. Il n’avait pas encore échappé complétement aux bras de Morphée, et sentait que ceux-ci le tiraient, le pressaient de retourner dans leur douce embrasse. 

« Votre cerveau a-t-il été atteint Potter ? Vous ne brilliez déjà pas par votre intelligence, mais si vous me confondez avec votre chien galeux de parrain, alors je crois que votre cas est définitivement hors de ma juridiction. »

« Eh ! Chien galeux ?» s’exclama quelqu’un d’autre, d’un ton offensé.

« Rogue ?» qu’est-ce que Severus Rogue, alchimiste aux mœurs douteuses et médecin des miséreux à ses heures perdues, faisait ici ?

« Ah ! Il reprend ses esprits ! Dites-moi Potter, votre parrain a-t-il finalement réussi à vous dépraver au point que vous partagez maintenant les mêmes vices ? Qu’avez-vous bu, et en quelle quantité pour rester inconscient deux jours de suite ? »

Aucun doute, c’était bien Rogue. Personne n’avait son pareil pour l’insulter autant en moins d’une minute, dès son réveil qui plus est.

… Deux jours ? 

Cette pensée le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, pleinement conscient, et se redressa brusquement. À ceci, sa tête manifesta son mécontentement et il retomba lourdement sur sa couchette.

Il remarqua qu’il n’était plus sur sa mezzanine. On l’avait déplacé jusqu’à la couchette de Sirius. Rien de bien étonnant ; les deux hommes qui se tenaient de part et d’autre de lui n’aurait jamais pu tenir debout dans un espace si restreint, et plus important, n’auraient jamais supporté de se tenir aussi près l’un de l’autre que ce qui leur aurait été imposé dans ce-même espace.

Toujours allongé, il observa les deux hommes. Rogue, avec son nez crochu et son éternelle grimace dédaigneuse, et Sirius, qui le regardait d’un air inquiet, jetant de temps à autre un regard mauvais vers son voisin.

Il demanda, « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? ». Puis se rappela de ce qui avait précédé sa perte de conscience. Ah ! Ça. Mais qu’était-ce que ce ça ?

« C’est ce que nous aimerions savoir, nous aussi. » répondit Sirius. « Quand tu ne t’es pas levé hier matin, je suis monté te voir. Tu t’agitais dans tous les sens, et suais à grosse goutte. Quoi que je fasse, je n’arrivais pas à te réveiller. Au final, j’ai dû aller dénicher cet énergumène dans la grotte où il se terrait. » Il regarda franchement Rogue, les yeux pleins de colère. « Et tout ce qu’il a pu me dire, c’était qu’on ne pouvait qu’attendre que ta crise passe. »

Severus lui rendit son regard et rétorqua, en se tournant vers Harry, « Comme je l’ai dit à cet imbécile, votre vie n’était pas en danger. Ne sachant pas ce qu’il vous était arrivé ou ce que vous aviez consommé, je ne pouvais rien vous administrer sans prendre le risque de vous empoisonner ou d’empirer les choses. »

Harry parvint à se redresser, lentement, et à trouver une position assise dans laquelle il était à l’aise. Il offrit son regard de chien battu, succès assuré à cent pour cent, à son parrain. Avec ses cheveux trempés par la sueur et l’eau que Sirius devait lui avoir jeté au visage dans l’espoir de le réveiller, l’effet était encore amplifié.

« Sirius… pourrais-tu nous laisser, Rogue et moi ? Tu sais… secrets médicaux. »

L’homme afficha un air blessé, mais hocha la tête rapidement.

« Je serai dans l’arrière-cour. Si ce bâtard t’ennuie, crie et j’accourrai. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire et répondit, d’un ton taquin, « Me prendrais-tu pour une demoiselle en détresse ? Vraiment Sirius, je vais finir par croire que je suis réellement une fille si je continu à t’écouter. »

Son parrain rougit avant de grogner et de sortir de la pièce.

Quand il fut hors de vue, et hors d’écoute, Rogue reporta son attention sur lui.

« Bon, avant que nous abordions le cœur du problème, je me dois de vérifier que votre mémoire est intacte. Alors dite-moi, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?* »

Harry n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda l’alchimiste d’un air incrédule.

« … Vraiment ? Vous revenez à la charge avec ça ? Et bien la réponse reste la même qu’il y a des années: Je n’en ai aucune idée. », dit-il en se levant lentement, s’appuyant sur la table. Il n’aimait pas être en position de faiblesse face à l’homme. Un peu paradoxale quand on savait que c’était vers lui qu’il se tournait chaque fois qu’il avait des blessures à traiter. Ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.

Il avait fait la rencontre de Severus lors de ses débuts de pickpockets. Il n’était pas aussi adroit à l’époque, et avait écopé, suite à une tentative ratée, d’une bonne rouée de coups. En toute honnêteté, il n’avait pas espéré survivre à cette nuit-là. L’hiver de cette année était terrible, et c’était seulement parce qu’il ne supportait plus les grondements et le vide douloureux de son estomac que lui-même s’était aventuré hors de sa cachette. Il y avait déjà peu de chance que quelqu’un passe dans la ruelle où on l’avait laissé, alors imaginer que cette personne prendrait le temps de s’arrêter pour s’occuper d’un misérable orphelin revenait à se voiler la face.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant quelqu’un était bel et bien passé dans cette petite ruelle enneigée. Pourtant quelqu’un s’était bel et bien arrêté devant sa petite silhouette que la neige commençait déjà à recouvrir d’un manteau glacé.

Harry avait d’abord pensé que c’était la mort qui venait le chercher. Après tout, la personne qui se tenait devant lui était complétement vêtue de noir, sa longue cape flottait violemment dans le blizzard. 

Lorsque cette personne s’était penchée sur lui, il avait fermé les yeux, prêt à rejoindre ses parents, prêt à accepter un sommeil dont il était certain de ne plus jamais être extirpé par la faim, la soif ou le froid.

Mais quand l’enfant rouvrit les yeux, il était couché dans un lit, petit et néanmoins confortable, enseveli sous une pile de couvertures. Non loin de lui, un feu s’animait dans la cheminée, répandant une agréable chaleur dans la pièce.

Il avait été sauvé par Severus Rogue. Contrairement à ce qu’on aurait pu espérer, l’homme ne se montra ni agréable, ni prévenant envers Harry. Il lui dit tout de suite que sitôt remis sur pied, l’enfant pourrait retourner là d’où il venait ; que ce soit chez le roi ou à la rue, cela n’avait aucune importance.

Pendant son séjour, Rogue testa quelques fois les connaissances et les capacités intellectuelles d’Harry. Pour voir s’il ferait un apprenti acceptable, disait-il. L’enfant ne devait pas avoir répondu à ses espérances, puisque l’homme ne lui avait jamais fait cette offre au final. Toutefois, Harry avait quand même retenu quelques informations sur les plantes, qui se révélèrent bien utiles par la suite.  
Lors de leurs brefs au revoir, que l’enfant avait pensé être un adieu à l’époque, le sombre individu lui avait simplement dit que s’il devait à nouveau être grièvement blessé, mieux valait qu’il revienne lui rendre visite. Autant éviter qu’il ne salisse les souliers des honnêtes gens en répandant son sang sur le pavé, n’est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus, ils s’étaient quittés. 

Et Harry était revenu. À de maintes occasions, à la grande exaspération de Rogue. 

C’était aussi vers cet homme qu’il s’était tourné la première fois que Sirius avait perdu conscience à cause de l’alcool. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi d’ailleurs, mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant d’avoir gardé son secret, malgré l’évidente animosité qu’il entretenait à l’égard de son parrain.

Enfin, Severus Rogue était l’unique personne au courant pour son étrange capacité.

« Comme je vous l’ai dit, je devais vérifier l’état de votre mémoire. De plus, j’estime que depuis tout ce temps vous auriez pu ouvrir l’un des livres de Mr. Granger pour vous informer. Il est vrai cependant que vous vous complaisez dans votre ignorance… Ce qui n’est pas mon cas. »

L’homme indiqua à Harry de s’asseoir d’un geste sec de la tête, et prit lui-même une chaise. Le jeune homme, qui sentait que ses jambes étaient encore faibles, obéit sans rechigner.

« Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, il y a deux jours, pour vous mettre dans un tel état. Ce n’était pas l’une de vos crises habituelles.»

« Eh bien, en fait ça a commencé comme tel. Vous savez, l’histoire classique ; une petite altercation dans un coin sombre avec une bande d’affamés… » Il vit Rogue lui lancer un regard sceptique. Que ce soit parce qu’il lui reprochait de se mettre encore et toujours dans ce genre de situation, ou d’adoucir relativement les événements dans son récit, il n’aurait su le dire. Peut-être les deux.

« J’étais encerclé, pris au piège, je sentais mes forces diminuer et la crise arriver quand… » il s’interrompit.

Fébrile, il toucha son torse, mais n’y trouva pas de médaillon. Puis il se souvint qu’il ne s’était évanoui qu’après l’avoir enlevé.   
Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne le voyant pas, supposa qu’il était encore sur sa mezzanine. Il se leva, tremblant, pour aller le chercher, mais Rogue le retint en posant une main ferme sur l’épaule.

« Restez assis Potter. Je ne veux pas que votre gardien tente stupidement de m’étrangler si vous vous évanouissiez de nouveau. Continuez. »

« L-Le médaillon ! J’avais un médaillon autour du cou… il était chaud… l’énergie est revenu… »

« Quel médaillon ? Et soyez plus clair.» lui intima Rogue.

Harry tourna la tête vers sa mezzanine. « Il devrait y être. Un médaillon sur lequel est gravé un « S ». Allez le cherchez… » L’homme le regarda d’un air sévère. « … S’il-vous-plait. »

Rogue se leva, monta sur la mezzanine. Il redescendit, une chaine argentée à la main.

« S’agit-il bien de l’objet en question ? »

Harry hocha la tête, puis reprit son explication. « Comme je disais, je sentais la crise approcher, mais au moment où elle aurait dû frapper de plein fouet, ce médaillon s’est mis à chauffer. Puis, mon énergie s’est remise à parcourir mon corps, comme revigorée, mais plus fort que tout ce que j’avais ressenti jusque-là! Comme si… Comme si ce bijou m’en transmettait... mais c’est impossible, n’est-ce pas ? Les objets ne contiennent pas d’énergie vitale…»

« Comme vous ne devriez pas être capable de manier la vôtre, vous voulez dire ? » Dit Rogue en levant un sourcil. « D’ailleurs, nous n’avons jamais confirmé que c’était bien votre énergie vitale que vous manipulez. Cela pourrait être tout autre chose, alors ne présumez de rien.» 

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, à court de mot, perplexe. C’est vrai, étant lui-même une anomalie, il était mal placé pour définir ce qui relevait du champ du possible.

« Potter ! Continuez ! Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au moment où vous perdiez connaissance. » 

Il releva la tête, quelque peu prit par surprise. « Ou-oui, alors j’ai eu ce regain d’énergie, puis, alors que je m’attendais à être paralysé comme d’habitude rien ne vint. Je suis revenu ici, et c’est seulement au moment où je l’ai enlevé que la douleur m’assaillit… et puis ce fut le noir complet. »

Il y avait eu une voix aussi, mais sûrement n’était-ce qu’une création de son imaginaire, un bref délire dû à la douleur.

Il observa Rogue, qui lui-même observait le pendentif d’un air songeur, mais les yeux perçants. Il ne doutait pas un instant que les méninges de l’homme travaillaient déjà à pleine allure sur ce mystère. En cet aspect, l’alchimiste et son amie Hermione se ressemblaient énormément. Une fois qu’un problème leur était adressé, ils ne dormiraient à tête reposée que lorsqu’ils l’auraient résolu.

Après un long silence, l’homme s’exprima, « Bien que je ne saurai expliquer comment, il semblerait que cet objet ait agit comme une source d’énergie supplémentaire pour vous. Par contre, il est fort possible que son usage demande une contrepartie, de l’énergie pour remplacer celui qu’il vous a donné… ce qui expliquerait votre réaction. Cependant, j’ignore complétement s’il pourrait faire de même pour une personne normale, n’ayant pas vos dispositions. Où l’avez-vous trou…, pardon, volé ? »

Harry soupira. Inutile d’essayer de mentir sur l’acquisition de l’objet, Rogue était bien trop intelligent pour ça. Et surtout, contrairement à Molly Weasley et à ses amis, il ne se faisait aucune illusion à son sujet.

« À un aristocrate. »

Les yeux noirs de l’homme se posèrent sur lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je me doute bien que vous n’avez pas trouvé un objet d’une telle valeur chez vos boulangers. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. À. Qui. L’avez. Vous. Volé ? » il insista bien sur chacun des mots, comme pour s’assurer qu’Harry aurait le temps d’en comprendre le sens.

« Riddle » répondit rapidement Harry, en évitant le regard de l’alchimiste.

« …Riddle ? » dit tout bas ce dernier.

« Oui, Riddle. » répéta le jeune homme.

« Comme dans Marvolo Riddle ? » 

Là, Harry regarda Rogue, curieux. Apparemment, il devait déjà avoir entendu parler du noble. Et à en juger par la pâleur soudaine du visage de l’homme, les légers tremblements de ses mains, et la lueur affolée dans ses yeux, ce n’était pas en bien.

« Il s’est présenté sous ce nom, en effet… » dit-il, hésitant.

D’un geste brusque, Rogue se pencha en avant et saisit Harry par les épaules. « Grand, cheveux bruns foncés et yeux rouges ? Entouré d’une troupe de nobles ? », demanda-t-il, confirmant que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

« C’est bien lui… Vous le connaissez ? »

Rogue pâlit davantage, si c’était possible, et se leva de sa chaise. Il se mit à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, les yeux baissé au sol, passant une main dans ses cheveux gras.

« J’ai travaillé pour lui il y a longtemps, mais comment… ce n’est pas possible, on m’avait dit qu’il était… ». Tout à coup, il s’arrêta. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Harry. Le jeune homme, toujours attablé, fut donc pris par surprise quand il s’adressa à lui sans se retourner.

« A-t-il vu de quoi vous étiez capable ? »

Le petit brun avala sa salive. Il pressentait que sa réponse ne plairait pas à l’alchimiste.

« Je n’ai pas pleinement déployé mes…talents, mais j’ai dû y recourir en sa présence pour me sortir d’une mauvais passe. »

« … vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin Potter. » dit l’homme en se tournant lentement vers lui.

Rogue rassembla ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, tout en donnant à Harry ces dernières instruction : « Pas un mot à propos du médaillon à qui que ce soit Potter. Cachez-le, mais n’y touchez pas plus que nécessaire. Reposez-vous et restez à l’abri des regards un certain temps. Je suis sûr que votre parrain sera ravi d’avoir votre compagnie. Concernant les vivres, je contacterai la fille Weasley pour qu’elle vous en porte. »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais s’arrêta lorsqu’Harry s’adressa soudainement à lui.

« Rogue, si Riddle était en possession d’un tel objet, ça veut dire que… que lui aussi il pourrait être… comme moi ? » la voix du jeune homme tremblait, mêlée de peur, d’anxiété, et d’un soupçon d’espoir.

L’homme planta son regard d’obsidienne dans les yeux émeraude. 

« … faites profil bas Potter. Plus que d’habitude. Votre chien galeux a déjà pris un risque énorme en venant me trouver au beau milieu de la journée, il serait bien mal aviser de tenter le sort plus que vous ne l’avez déjà fait. »

Et sur ce, ignorant la question qui lui avait été posée, il sortit.

Sirius, en entendant la porte d’entrée claquer, jugea qu’il pouvait revenir. Il s’affola quand il vit Harry assis à table, aussi blanc qu’un linge, tremblant tout en observant un pendentif qu’il avait en main.

« Alors Mini-Cornedrue, rien de trop grave j’espère ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton faussement léger en s’approchant hâtivement de son filleul. « Qu’a dit cette chauve-souris grincheuse ? »

Harry lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais manquait cruellement de conviction. 

« Ce n’est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue et de surmenage. Rester quelques jours à la maison me fera du bien. »

« Hum… », bien que Sirius ne soit pas totalement convaincu, il était content de savoir qu’il pourrait passer tranquillement du temps avec sa charge.

« Sirius ? » demanda-celle-ci en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ce qu’elle tenait en main, un magnifique médaillon.

«Qui a-t-il ? »  
« Avant ton incarcération, tu connaissais un noble du nom de Marvolo Riddle ? »

Le fugitif réfléchit, levant ses yeux au ciel et tortillant le bout sa barbe.

« Il me semble avoir entendu parler d’un Tom Riddle quand j’étais jeune, mais il n’était déjà plus de ce monde. »

« Il n’avait pas d’enfant ? D’héritier ? »

« Pas à ce que je sache. Ce n’était qu’un petit noblaillon, donc je suppose que ses biens ont été distribués, ou réquisitionnés par la reine. Pourquoi ?»

« Pour rien » répondit Harry en se levant, pour ensuite se diriger vers sa mezzanine. Il y monta. Sirius l’entendit chipoter à quelque chose, puis vit son filleul redescendre de son petit domaine, les mains vides. Il s’arrêta en bas des escaliers, s’asseyant sur l’avant dernier échelon de ceux-ci.

« Au fait, merci d’être allé chercher Rogue… c’était dangereux, à cette heure de la journée »

Sirius sourit, et croisa les bras son torse, gonflé par la fierté. « Oh, ne t’inquiète pas mon petit gars ! Ton père et moi on a fait les quatre cent coups en notre temps. Tu n’es pas le seul à savoir te faufiler ni vu ni connu dans la foule pour jouer un mauvais tour. »

Seulement voilà. Ce jour-là, à son insu, Sirius avait bel et bien été vu, et reconnu par quelqu’un. Par un homme du même âge que lui, plus petit et plus épais. Par l’une de ses vieilles connaissances, qui l’avait suivi jusqu’à sa chaumière alors qu’il y trainait Severus Rogue.

L’homme auquel on avait ordonné de constituer un rapport sur son filleul. 

…………………………………………………….

Un rapport qui parvint à son commanditaire le lendemain matin.

Exactement au même endroit, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle s’était trouvé Lucius Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt, se tenait Peter Pettigrow, aussi connu sous le nom de Queudver.  
Devant lui, parcourant attentivement chacune des pages du document qu’on lui avait donné, ses yeux rubis fixé sur l’encre noire, se tenait Tom Marvolo Riddle.

La grande différence entre Lucius et Peter, c’était que leur maître n’avait pas indiqué au dernier de se relever comme il l’avait fait pour le premier. Aussi, alors que le noble était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil pourpre, son serviteur restait agenouillé, la tête baissée. Chaque minute qui passait, il sentait davantage de sueur s’accumuler sur son front. Pas seulement dû à la chaleur caniculaire qui s’était installée ce jour-là, mais aussi à sa nervosité.

Il savait que si son travail ne satisfaisait pas son maître, la chaleur du soleil serait vite remplacée par la froideur des donjons.

Enfin, le Lord prit la parole.

« N’aie crainte Queudver. Tu as sû te montrer utile, et je saurai te récompenser…généreusement. »

Le petit homme laissa échapper un soupire, mais n’osa relever la tête. Son maître ne l’y avait pas encore autorisé.

« Debout, j’ai encore une tâche à te confier. »

Il se leva et remarqua que son maître n’était plus assis derrière son bureau, mais devant celui-ci, appuyé dessus. Il le regardait d’un air moqueur et hautain, rien de bien nouveau en soit. Ce qui était différent, c’était la gourmandise et l’intense satisfaction qu’on pouvait lire dans ce regard. Non-pas pour l’homme pitoyable devant lui, mais pour le futur que lui seul voyait se mettre en place, pièce par pièce. 

« En quoi puis-je vous servir, Maître ? » demanda Pettigrow.

« Je veux que tu portes un message pour moi. »

« À Potter, myLord ? » 

« Pas tout de suite, d’abord… » Les lèvres de l’aristocrate s’étirèrent, formant un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Il tendit une lettre à son serviteur.

« Transmet ceci aux autorités. Dis leur que nous savons où se terre le seul homme à s’être jamais évadé de la Tour de Londres, et que s’ils acceptent les conditions reprises dans ce document, nous leur livrerons le bagnard connu sous le nom de Sirius Black. »


End file.
